Family Is Everything
by rideordie1327
Summary: Dom & Letty, the seems to be perfect couple have to deal with a big, life changing decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Check out my story I think you'll like it! This is my first one so if you don't like it they'll likely get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and Furious franchise.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Little Love**_  
It was just another regular day for the family, at first. Dom was barbecuing with Letty at his side. Brian and Mia were setting the table. Jesse was talking to Leon, and Vince, he was helping Dom with the barbecue. It was home, it was 1327.

All the food was brought to the table and they sat to eat. Of course, house rules, first one to take a bite gives grace. Not thinking about it Letty took a bite. After that bite she realized it and spit it out and yelled "Shit!" Dom gave Letty a smirk and said "You're up."

"Father thank you for... Nahhh Dom I don't want to do this"- Letty

"Fine. Thank You Father for bringing us together as a family, and may you help our family grow stronger and bigger over the years" *smirk at letty* - Dom

"What?"- Mia

"What? What did I say wrong?"- Dom

"Umm, it's just that, uhh, Nevermind."- Mia

"Alright then! Let's eat!"- Dom

Later that night everyone went home. Brian and Mia went to their place, Vince went to his, and Leon was staying with Jesse. Mia moved out of the house a year ago with Brian and left the house to Dom, alone. That's when he asked Letty to move in and she agreed.

Dom and Letty walked in to their room and Letty stared at Dom.

"What?"- Dom

"Our Family. Grow Bigger? Then you smirked at me."- Letty

"Why not? You ready?"- Dom

"No Dom, I'm not"- Letty

* * *

**Notes: Let me know what you think and want to see in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Sorry for the wait. I read the reviews and decided to take this story another way. I think you'll like it better though. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Expect The Unexpected_**  
Dom was laying on the bed, thinking. Letty jumped on the bed and joined him. It was quiet, too quiet. Letty then blurted out "I am ready." Dom looked confused and stared at her. "We can do this Dom, I'm ok with it, I'm ready."

"Papa let's get started. I flushed the birth control pills." Dom smirked. He went to kiss Letty and she opened her mouth, welcoming him. They explored each other's mouth, the familiar surrounding. After having their tongues in each other's mouths for a while, Dom started moving downward, leaving wet kisses on her, all over her. When he was done with her neck, he was getting annoyed by her shirt and tried to take it off but she got the hint and took it off. They both knew where this was going so Dom removed his shirt as well. Letty sucked on his neck leaving a mark and Dom did the same. She was his and he was going to let everyone know that.

After a while they were in bed, finally clothes free. Dom positioned himself on top of her but looked at her for approval making sure she was ready, that she wanted a child. She nodded yes and he continued. "Deeper, deeper." She whispered into his ear so he'd continue. She couldn't resist but holding him so tight, leaving some scratch marks on his back. They had already reached their climax as Dom started pulling out. She nodded understanding they were done. They had been there for hours, losing track of time, the only people that mattered were Dom, and Letty. The perfect two who of course, had some imperfections. Feeling way better then when they started they went to bed, holding each other so tightly.

They got up late the next morning. It's was 11:30am and they never slept in often. Dom went to a near by market to purchase a few in-home pregnancy tests, Letty sent him. They were both hopping for a child at this point. Dom came back and Letty walked into the bathroom fingers crossed, and didn't worry about shutting the door.

Dom couldn't sit patiently and couldn't help but not wait. After a while, she finished quite a few of the tests wanting to be certain. She walked out and ran into Dom's arms. "We having a baby?" He asked. "We're having a baby!" She screamed, happy. "This will be good for us, promise. For the next 9 months listen to me please, I own you." Dom said with a sort of worried expression on his face, not wanting anything to happen to their baby. "I promise you. We need to keep our baby safe." Letty said as she meant.

"We tell Brian and Mia?" Letty asked. Mia was like a sister to her, and Brian, she loved Brian too. He was family. They were family.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry if this was to sexual or not sexual enough. I'm trying to make it suitable. Let me know if you liked it or wanted it more or less sexual. Just tell me where you want this story to go. Thanks. Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I read the reviews and a Dom and Letty baby was going to be fun to write but this is going another way. No, they aren't losing the baby. Don't worry. Read to find out where this is going. Jack was existing already just wasn't necessary in the last 2 Chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and Furious franchise.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Deal With It_**

"Dom, Letty Congrats." Brian said. Mia was holding jack but she hugged Letty and whispered to her,"Congrats Letty! It's not easy but it's worth it."

Brian and Dom went to go watch football and Letty followed. Mia went to the kitchen feeding the 1 year old, irritated, Jack. Mia told Jack he's going to have a little cousin but had to wait 9 months which irritated Jack because there wasn't really anyone else around, his size.

Letty figured her first month was going to be easy because she wasn't showing. Vince walked in and threw a beer at Letty like usual figuring she'd catch it and drink it, that wasn't the case. The happy Dom, with Letty on his lap caught the beer but already had one so gave it back to Vince.

"That was for Letty, Dom."Vince implied."She can't drink that so either drink it or put it in the fridge Vince."Dom exclaimed. Letty sighed. "Ayye Letty? What's up girl? Why can't you drink? And don't give me any bullshit."Vince said and he had a serious look on his face. "She's pregnant, Stupid"Brian said laughing. Vince and Brian had a good relationship now but still a little hatred for each other. "Letty is the buster right?" Dom & Letty explained and everyone was happy for them.

The next week didn't go easy for her. In the morning she started waking up as early as 4am. Her morning sickness started. She ran to the restroom and shut the door. She didn't want to deal with it. She was crying. Dom ran to her side, holding her, telling her it would be ok and it was for the better. "It's worth it." Mia's words echoed in her head. She regretted her decision but it was too late.

Dom didn't have any kids yet so he wasn't sure if her morning sickness was too much and irregular. For the better she had her fist check up. "It's obviously too soon to determine the genders but..."Her doctor went on. "Genders?" Letty and Dom with a confused look on their face. "Yes, genders. It's been about a month so we are able to tell you that you are having twins."

* * *

**Notes: I'll try to update as often as possible until I go back to school, I'm on winter break. Sorry for the cliffhanger and I know you'll want their reactions. Soon. Let me know what you think. Also, are my chapters too short?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: First of all i'd like to say Thanks to lola and pinkstar who's really influenced this story! This update came quick. I started writing once I read all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast & Furious franchise.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Be Alright_**  
Letty was breathing hard and crying. Dom sat on the bed and Letty sat on his lap. He was holding her, hugging her, "It'll be ok." He whispered.

"Dom, what do we do now? What will my mom say? Do I tell her? No one we know has twins. No one has experience. Is this going to be harder then it already is?"Letty couldn't stop crying. "Letty, I love you. She'll have to except it. We have to tell Lena. This is month two and month one was hard? Of course it'll get harder but I'm here Letty." Dom tried comforting her but so far, no avail.

Mia said she was happy for Letty and they'll all help her as much as possible. Letty wasn't paying much attention to Mia but to Dom and Brian in the next room. "Twins?" Brian asked. "Yeah." Dom was excited and scared. "What about the job?" Brian shouldn't have asked. "Our old life is done!" Dom yelled. Everyone looked at him and he just smiled.

Back at home Letty was dealing with less of the morning sickness. "Glad it's getting better and you're dealing with it better Let." Dom was relieved. The happy family decided to spend a relaxing day at the beach. Dom drove him and Letty, Brian drove Mia & Jack, Vince took Leon and Jesse. They were relaxing, Mia was building a sand castle with Jack then Brian yelled out "Rome!" Roman walked over to them and Brian introduced him to everyone. "This is my buddy, Roman Pearce. We've been friends way back just lost touch." They talked for a while until everyone was alarmed and nervous.

Everything was going good at the beach. Sand Castles, barbecuing, and Roman joined the family. It was all good until Letty. She blacked out. Jack noticed it. He said "Aunty Letty fell asleep fast. She was awake right now." Dom already knew what was going on and went to grab Letty. "She's not sleeping!" Mia yelled and ran to their car with Jack and Brian. "We'll clean up, meet you at the hospital." The rest of them stayed behind. Dom raced to the hospital knowing something could happen to Letty.

They sat in the waiting room patiently, except Dom who was pacing and clenching his fists. Mia finally got him to sit down. "It's my fault. It was my idea to go to the beach."Dom said, worried expression on his face. "Dom, it isn't anyone's fault. Letty loves the beach. It could've happened anytime. It happened a few times to me when I was pregnant with Jack. I was 2 months the first time it happened. She should be ok and so should the twins. We wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for Jack."

Dom walked in to her hospital room. The doctor told him she and the twins will be fine. He spoke softly. "Hey let? You ok?" She replied with "I'm fine. The twins? Are they ok? What happened?" Dom relieved her by saying"The twins are fine. You blacked out at the beach. Everyone is here." He walked out of the room so Mia could come in. The doctor talked to Dom once again. "Leticia Ortiz can be released and she may leave whenever she is ready. Here is a prescription. It's to reduce morning sickness and lower chances of blackouts. She should start showing in about two more months and contractions should start in about 4 more months. Call if she needs anything."

Letty walked out with a slight headache but relieved everything was going to be ok. Dom held her hand as they walked back to the car. Everyone got in their cars and went home. Dom was stressed and just wanted a Corona but Letty said if she couldn't drink he couldn't either. He respected that and it was fair.

* * *

**Notes: I made sure everything was ok with Letty and the twins. This chapter may have seemed useless at the time but it'll be necessary in the near future. As usual, tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Sorry for the big wait! School gets in the way of a lot of things. I'll try to update more and you'll probably get a few updates this weekend. P.S. I skipped a month in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast & Furious Franchise.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: So Far, So Good**_

"Let, we're home." Dom said but didn't touch her when he released she was asleep. She looked so small and incident when she sleeps he thought to himself. Dom picked up Letty and put her in bed.

Early the next morning Dom got up, kissed Letty, left her a note, and went to the garage. Brian was already there. It was getting hard for Dom managing to work at the garage and taking care of Letty and their babies needs.

Letty woke up and seen a note on the small table next to her. It read: Let, left to the garage. If you need anything call. I love you. -Dom

Letty was actually feeling great. 4 months and the doctor was right. She was starting to show. She rubbed her small tummy, something that started coming naturally. She called Dom. On the phone: "Hey Dom. I'm showing." She said with a happy tone.

Dom smirked. "I know. I'm coming back home for lunch Let. See you soon."

Dom arrived 5 minutes later. He ate lunch with Letty. She sat on his lap as he had one hand on her stomach and the other one he was eating with. Letty was eating twice as much as before. Dom kissed Letty and left for work. "Don't forget! Appointment at 3:30." He was only working til 2:00 today instead of 5:00 but Brian offered to close up at 5.

They walked in hand and hand for their babies and Letty's monthly check-up. Everything went good last month but Letty was weirded out that she was getting nauseated anymore so they were a little nervous.

"Leticia Ortiz." Letty kissed Dom on the cheek and starting walking towards the room. Dom followed.

The female doctor decided to tell Dom "Sir you may need to..."

"I'm the father." Dom wasn't going to leave.

"Ok. Leticia you are 4 months along, expecting twins, and the nausea should be slowing down. Contractions will start in about two more months. Dominic Toretto? Please make sure she gets 10-12 hours of sleep and not sexually active."

Dom grunted and nodded. Letty smirked and giggled. They could read each other faces so well. Dom was overall happy though. He grabbed her waist and held it as they walked back to Dom's Charger.

"1327. Home. Nothing else will ever feel like home. Maybe. Unless I'm with you." Letty was in such a cheery mood and loved bringing out the soft, caring, loving, Dom. "Let, I love you." Dom whispered.

They laid in bed until the phone rang. It was Mia. "Hey Mi. Yeah, went great. No, not yet. Uhuh. I know. He excited? Names? No. Bye Mi."  
Dom stared at Letty waiting for her to share the conversation.

"Goodnight Dom." Letty smirked and Dom kissed her.

* * *

**Notes: A little drama can make anything interesting. Let me know what you think. The reviews are what inspire me to keep writing so if I don't get reviews I can just stop writing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Again, I skipped a month. Not trying to finish quick, just making it interesting. You're getting months 6 & 7 here but you won't get a 5. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast & Furious franchise.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Perfection_**  
"6 months Let. If the doctors right, and he will be, you should be getting contractions soon." Dom whispered in Letty's ear.

They were laying on the bed and Dom had his arm wrapped around her, resting on her stomach. And was he right. He could feel the babies moving and he could tell Letty was in pain. They were always good with things like that. He held her tighter and she moaned really low. She was in pain and Dom was the only one who could make it better. "Let... Are you okay...?"

"Yeah Dom. You always make everything be okay." Letty was strong but Dom was her weakness.

They found each other laying more, and more in bed together the farther Letty went along. Dom was lost in his thoughts and Letty knew it. She needed to know what was on his mind. About her? About the twins? About everything?

"Dom."

"Letty. Do you have an idea... What the twins will be...?"

"I don't know Dom. I love you and them but I don't want to know. I'd prefer the surprise. I'd want a girl and boy though. So she can have a brother to protect her."

"If she's anything like you she won't need a brother to protect her. A little Letty... I'd like that." Dom snickered and couldn't stop but giggle.

"A mini Dom would make my life complete." And with that said they got up and left. Mia's opinion always was asked for in a situation involving Dom and Letty. Okay, maybe not always.

"Mi!" Mia was getting in her car but seen Letty and walked over to her. "What's up Letty?" She asked and Letty rushed on to answer.

" Let me start with this, Dom and I aren't arguing. So we were talking and we're wondering if we should go find out the twins genders or leave it a surprise?"

"Go find out! You'll be happy you didn't wait!" Mia was excited.

"That's the thing. We're waiting another month before we go." Mia nodded and said bye and with that she got in her car and drove away.

**One Month Later**

Dom was awake at 6am on a Sunday? He was excited but had decided to wait til 9 to wake Letty up. She needed her sleep, he thought. 7am came and Letty woke up, on her own. They both went to get ready and by 8 they were driving to get the ultrasound.

Dom sat right next to Letty, where she laid, with the gel on her growing tummy. The doctor did her thing and Dom stared at the screen, anxious for the picture to show up. He grabbed Letty's hand then they both looked at each other and smiled. That's when they seen the movement of two small babies in her stomach. Letty smiled when she realized and they were told "A boy and a girl."

They left as the happiest couple in the world. Dom. And Letty. It wouldn't ever be any other way.  
The car ride home was quiet but there was a nice vibe in the atmosphere. Are we finally gonna be normal Dom thought to himself... But of course, they're Toretto's and nothing about that is normal. Speaking of Toretto, Letty wasn't officially one, Dom thought to himself as he came up with a plan. He smirked and Letty wanted to know why but she just left it alone.

"Names, Let. Any ideas?" Dom decided to speak out.

* * *

**Notes: Thanks for reading! Probably about 3 chapters left... If y'all review I'll give you a sequel because trust me, after this ending you'll want and need a sequel. I'll try to update more. I promise. Also give me some name suggestions for the twins below. Rate & Review! -rideordie1327**


End file.
